SpongeBob n' Stuff
|company = Polar Inc. |preceded = |image = |}} SpongeBob n' Stuff is a spin-off to the popular Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants created by with his company Polar Inc.. The show was initially a generic SpongeBob show until it started referencing memes and therefore merged them together to create the spin-off we know today. It airs on Fox Kids, Playhouse Disney and Temmie Central. All shorts from season two exclusively air on Temmie Central's online streaming service. It is currently part of the Something's Coming... brand. Plot When Bikini Bottom suddenly becomes home to your favourite meme characters, there are endless possibilities for SpongeBob and the gang's next adventure. Cast *SpongeBob - Tom Kenny *Patrick - Bill Fagerbakke *LightBob - Tara Strong *Temmie - 'PolarKey' *Squidward - Rodger Bumpass *Mr. Krabs - Clancy Brown *Plankton - Mr. Lawrence *Donald Trump - Donald Trump *Sandy - Carolyn Lawrence *Emma - Ashley Tisdale *Bill Cipher - Alex Hirsch *Robbie Rotten - Stefan Karl Stefansson and Mr. Lawrence *Plankton - Mr. Lawrence *Stingy - Not Credited *Perch Perkins - Dee Bradley Baker *Kenny - PolarKey Episodes Season One Season Two Temmie n' Stuff Temmie n' Stuff is a spin-off to this spin-off but while programmed as one, it is considered an isolated season (with the two series sharing theme songs before fading into the new logo) and takes place before everything else. The show is canon to the original and takes place before as we see Temmie's double life as the prince and a superhero. The spin-off is also in widescreen. Shorts Season One Season Two Story Arcs Trivia *The meme concept wasn't introduced until the second episode. *Temmie was added as a joke. *Kenny is a parody of Kenny from South Park. *All season two episodes end with a hidden code. Running Gags All running gags debuted in season two, except the 'Falling John Cena' one which debuted in the season one episode The Final Solution but wasn't made a running gag until season two. *SpongeBob's cousin Kenny keeps dying with SpongeBob and Temmie mimicking the famous phrases from South Park. *Bill Cipher goes into disguise and portrays a various roster of characters in the backgrounds of episodes (this has so far appeared in every episode of season two). *Bill Cipher is knocked unconscious by John Cena who randomly falls from the sky to his theme song. Writers * (2016- Present) * (2017-Present) * (2017, though never did anything) * (2017-Present, inactive) * (2017-Present) Theme Song Season One Season Two Movie See The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie... LEGO Theme The spin-off also has its own series of LEGO, it can be viewed at LEGO SpongeBob n' Stuff Other Reviews honestly da best spin-off around here in a while. tem can't word dat sentence any better. here, temmies can bee temmies a other living life forms can bee other living life forms, there i no doubt about that. i've read other spin-offs where we are depicted a some s**t from undertale, but we are more a more people need to read dis to see dat. five star, temmie approval. - Temmie Accolades Gallery Sands.jpg SpongeBob n' Stuff is the Best Spin-Off Ever Reuploade To Prove da Point Category:PolarKey Category:2017 Category:TV Shows Category:List Category:Lists